


My Bed Time Pal Hugsie Min Yoongi

by superdeanlover



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: Hoseok has been working really hard on several upcoming BTS projects. But he's having a hard time sleeping. It all started as a joke him laying on top of Yoonig for a photo, but now he might need help from his favorite nap time partner.





	

“Come on,” Hoseok tugged at Yoongi’s arm. 

“No,” Yoongi responded lips set in a determined line. He wouldn’t give in this time. 

“But, I am so tired. Please, I promise this will be the last time,” Hoseok was close to tears. He was exhausted but after 45 minutes of laying down on his bed sleep still alluded him. 

“No,” Yoongi said still determined not to give in, but he fucked up and looked at Hoseok. Shit, he looked exhausted. He was putting extra hours in the recording studio and writing new music. The truth was that they were all making strong attempts to improve for the next comeback, but Hoseok was taking to another level. 

Hoseok dropped Yoongi’s hand, “sorry, I am just so tired and can’t sleep. I guess its messing with my mind.” 

Yoongi watched Hoseok walk back to his room and cursed under his breath because he knew he’d follow along shortly. 

Hoseok rolled on to his back to stare at the ceiling. His eyes burned from the exhaustion and his brain was mush from exertion, but sleep still did not come. Jin, bless the man, had sent Jimin and Taehyung to go play video games in Jungkook’s room so that he could get sleep, but it seemed like his effort had been in vain. Hoseok would spend his only night off not catching up on sleep, but awake. He tried again to take deep breaths and search his brain for the thing keeping him up. It wasn’t work. Work was going great. Just when he felt like he didn’t have anything else to write one more thing came to him. Just when he felt like he’d written the last melody, he’d take a break and a new one would appear. Hoseok groaned and rolled to his side. Maybe that was the problem, the constant state of productivity wasn’t letting his mind quiet down. 

Hoseok fluffed his pillow then dropped his head on it again. Maybe he wasn’t dancing enough, he thought. He was used to dancing a lot and perhaps the change of work had thrown his body off balance. Yes, maybe that was it. Hoseok considered for another moment then dismissed the idea. He still danced plenty and he’d never had this problem with sleep before. 

Hoseok closed his eyes and tried again. Maybe if he laid down very still, he would just fall asleep. 

Hoseok heard the door open. Taehyung must have forgotten something. Hoseok made himself be very still and pretended to be asleep. He didn’t want the kids to worry about him and Taehyung would definitely tell the other two that ‘Hyung isn’t sleeping well.’ 

“You’re the worst actor ever. Don’t ever think about going into acting.” 

Hoseok opened his eyes and saw the familiar outline of Yoongi. “You really don’t-“

“Hurry and scoot over,” Yoongi kicked of his slippers and laid down on Hoseok’s twin bed. He arranged himself so his right hand was tucked under his head and the left side of his body was open for Hoseok to snuggle into. “Come on,” Yoongi giggled sinking deeper into the mattress. “We have a long schedule tomorrow.” 

Hoseok obliged too tired to be embarrassed or sorry he was making Yoongi do this for him again. He molded himself to Yoongi’s side laying his head on Yoongi’s slim shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist. Yoongi let out an annoyed sound then grabbed Hoseok’s leg and pulled it so that it was across his body. “Sleep.” 

Hoseok closed his eyes and listened to Yoongi’s heartbeat until he drifted into sleep. The last lingering thought in his mind was that maybe the real problem was that he wasn’t used to sleeping alone anymore. 

Yoongi had every intention of going back to his own room once Hoseok feel asleep. But as Hoseok started to snore lightly, Yoongi didn’t move. Truth be told, he’d been having a hard time sleeping lately as well. 

During the tour, the constant jetlag, and hours of travel had thrown all of their sleep schedules off. It wasn’t unusual for them to sleep in the van they used or for them to try to sneak a nap where they could. But it just so happens that Hoseok had become Yoongi’s sleeping buddy. Somehow they always ended up in the middle of sitting and eventually napping together. 

Yoongi had noticed before they started the American part of their tour that he was having some trouble sleeping. He had been exhausted for the iHeart Radio interview and he had no reason to be. He was used to the shorter hours of sleep during schedule. It had never really been an issue before, but now those few hours of sleep were restless and unfulfilling. 

He knew he should get up and go back to his own room or risk making the habit stick longer. Hoseok snuggled deeper into his arms and Yoongi figured he’d get out of the habit once they got back to Korea. There was no point in depriving himself of sleep now was there?

**Author's Note:**

> There's a picture of Jhope laying on top of Suga and they both are pretending to sleep. I have no other explanation besides the fact that this picture exists and they've been looking sleepy because of the tour.


End file.
